


Surprise Proposal

by eclipseblessed



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, it's just fluffy and julian being a nervous mess, it's the first time i write for these two. i realy love them, the same one from yesterday but translated into english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseblessed/pseuds/eclipseblessed
Summary: Eros and Julian were asked by Mazelinka to run an errand for her, during their search and the way back home, they find something that makes Eros' heart understand what he really wants. Julian...didn't expect this.





	Surprise Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I had taken far too long to write something about these two- and here's the result of that wait. This is also published in our tumblr @eclipseblessed, where we upload our art and other things, we also receive commentary, questions and we try to make friends!
> 
> This work is also available in spanish!
> 
> **\- Tonatiuh**

### ❤

The market has always been a bit heavy, there's lots of people buying things and the merchants are always attempting to get passer's attention. That day surely wasn't the exception- ever since Vesuvia had become calmer, people were more willing to go out and go about their normal day to do their tasks and live. Thus, activity around this area had increased in both quantity and speed... it had become a tad easier to get lost among the mob and shops.

Julian and Eros had a request from Mazelinka, they had to cross the maze of people and stands to find the list of things that had been written down and given to them. Julian, being the taller one between then, searched for the right shop while Eros read the list; the ingredients listed felt familiar to him- they were things Asra would ask for if he was to prepare things for spells or potions, but he preferred to remain silent. They walked hand in hand, Julian occasionally pressing the magician against himself to avoid bumping into other people.

Every now and then, Julian noticed that Eros hid inside his coat and behind him, looking to be away from all the people walking around him so he guided his steps when it was necessary. The only ingredient missing was the hardest to find- something neither of them had heard of before and when they asked Asra, he mentioned a shop hidden somewhere among the buildings of the area, where they could find all kinds of things...but they would have to enter the southern part of the city. Julian knew those parts of Vesuvia like the palm of his hand and thus, made for a better guide at the moment.

Shop after shop, millions of colors filled their eyes as they scanned and searched for any kind of signal that helped them see that they had reached the place, but to no avail. Eros, being a magicial (apprentice? who cares), did his best to be of help by focusing all his attention on trying to find what they were missing. Sometimes, Julian got his attention and distracted him from his self-given task to show him things he found curious or others he may buy and give as gifts later on.

After a while, the influx of people and the amount of crowded shops began to decrease and the noise dissipated little by little- that's how they knew they had reached the south, they were near Julian's house probably. The marketplace always seemed saturated and it sure felt like it never ended (and with how damaged the streets progressively get as they go forward, the effect was enhanced)- but it was only a matter of time until they reached the end or, in this case, they ran into their objective.

Managing to spot it in the distance, Eros pulled Julian by his arm (much to the doctor's surprise) and guided him until both of them were in front of the stand. What a place, past the crowded market and in some dark, shady alley...anyway, they had finally found it! Scales of...whatever animal that was supposed to be. Eros checked the list and confirmed that it was the desired item- gently tugging on Julian's jacket as a way of telling him to pay with the money given to them to run the errand, the less time they spent on it the better, seeing that they had a visit to pay to the palace since Nadia had made it a habit to invite them for tea, both of them and the rest of their friends, they didn't want to be late.

As always, Julian exchanged a few friendly words with the merchant while paying and placed the bag of scales in the basket where the rest of the purchases had been placed- a jokehere and there to make everyone laugh and avoid an ambiance that could potentially be uncomfortable for any of the people involved. After a quick goodbye, the couple turned around and began their way home- this time, though, taking an alternative route to spare themselves of passing by the market again...Mazelinka's home was close anyways.

"That was all, Eros. Who knew we would finish before sunset, eh?" Offering his arm and winking, Julian continued walking. Around these parts of the city, one could still see part of the market- mostly the small stands and shops that preferred to remain closer to walls and buildings, those that went into intersections, those that preferred alleys and those that took a lot of space with their products. "Before th-... uh, there weren't this many shops before- you remember how crowded it was when I was still on the run? There's... each time there's less room to walk." The doctor smiled and looked at the magician, letting a sigh escape him. "But do not worry, dear, I'll find a route with no people."

Eros nodded, although he _was_ listening to his boyfriend, a part of his attention went away and to the interesting things being sold that he could see from this street. Surely, these streets were emptier, probably due to the residents of these parts being busy outside or not bothering to leave their home.

They went on their way, with Julian breaking the silence by telling one of his great stories- one that he had already told Eros before, but knew he liked hearing. He certainly had a talent to keep a good mood for both, it was one of the many things he could do.

Eros always listened closely to the stories he was told, waiting for his favorite parts to arrive and for the end that always made Julian seem like a hero, saving others once more- it made him happy. However, he noticed that bits of his magic were calling onto him and he _had_ to listen- by doing so, he spotted a shine out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head to take a better look...a ring. They were selling engagement rings in one of the shops near them! Golden eyes resting on golden items- the bright light being reflected hurting him for a second, a quick burn that left as quickly as it had appeared.

He stopped paying attention, something within him going on and on about this being a good moment to act- making him lose the cool and stoicism that defined him. The magician, guiding himself by the intensity of his magic, took Julian's hand and guided him to the first alley that he found- his bad luck soon coming into play, since it seemed like the sunlight didn't quite properly reach this place... not the best option, particularly because this was Julian we're talking about.

"E-Eros?" The doctor's surprise was quickly covered by... _that_ expression, an arrogant and playful smile was drawn on Julian's features. "Someone could pass by and see us, no? We could-"

He was interrupted by Eros taking both of his hands, the contrast of temperature was clear- it only took Eros' prosthetic a moment to readjust and imitate the heat from his left arm. The light that his eyes had captured upon seeing the ring was still there, a genuine and unusually gentle smile made it's way to Eros' face- having to look up to meet eyes because of their height difference. Julian couldn't help but blush- _how cute._

_"Marry me!"_

Wait, what? Surely he must be imagining things- Eros couldn't have said that, it couldn't be that his selective mutism had decided that it was something important to be said, that even though the exposure to the large amount of people from the market had left him unable to speak- this was still a good moment to say something like that. Julian felt his nervousness take over him, looking everywhere but his lover's eyes- looking for the right words to answer while his normally pale face went from being tainted with pinkish tones to being painted a deep red, all the way from his cheeks to his ears, heat quickly invading him and now it was impossible to ignore.

"...It's okay if you don't want to... if you don't... feel ready."

Another moment without a response, to be such an outspoken man, Eros had managed to leave him without any air in his lungs- his mind had accelerated its pace almost as much as his heartbeat, he was sure it would stop at any moment. If he had to describe how he felt in words, he would say he could tell all his body was becoming weak and frail in seconds. Julian stuttered a few times in his search for words- no, in his attempt to recover his ability to articulate coherent sentences.

"The truth is, Eros... I... I... I had- I had thought-" He stops for a minute, he notices that his face burns and blinking burns his eyelids, though keeping his eyes open was useless. "I wanted... my intention was- you see, my dear, my intention was..."

Before Eros' expression could change into one of sadness or confusion, Julian fought himself so he could push those words out by force. Say it, Ilya, say it! You can't stay silent now, with him waiting for your response- damn it, Ilya, speak up!

"I wanted to... propose to you." He finally said it, his breathing becoming less agitated once he had expressed what his heart had been wanting to scream from the very beginning. The redness in his face was more intense than before, making eye contact with Eros had never been this difficult- even when the smaller man got mad at him at his emotions made his magic get a bit out of hand, he never avoided meeting his gaze.

"I wanted to be the one proposing, Eros." Good, the point was to avoid making a fool of himself in such an important moment- he had a tendency to become clumsy when he got nervous, he remembers having running into a table, tripping and hitting his head against another piece of furniture the day Eros had confessed his feelings to him... all that when he attempted crossing the room to embrace him- both of them were a disaster, everyone knew that.

"If you... said yes, I was... ah, it'll sound a bit cliche. But I... wanted to ask for your hand... to your father, Laegjarn." But Eros had already asked the golden question, or had he? He had suggested it- what had he done? "Of course I want to get married, Eros- but, eh, I had...something else in mind. Making the proposal a surprise, dear."

Silence.

"...That's a good plan, I can wait."

Julian's heart could finally beat again- more like it relearned how to beat in that second- he took in a deep breath and let go of a long sigh as he relaxed his shoulders. He smiled once more, Eros seemed to be so happy- he couldn't wait for the day he could properly call him his husband.

"Meanwhile, my beloved..." He bent just a bit so he could whisper into Eros' ear, fully knowing it never failed to make Eros blush and hide his face in the coat resting on his shoulders. "We can plan our wedding. The rings, the invitations...I imagine Countess Nadia would prefer the event to be held at her palace. What do you say, who do we invite? We need to think of decoration, our wedding suits..."

"Wedding cake!"

Both laugh, Julian offers his arm to Eros again and, before holding onto it, the magician pulls him down just enough to kiss his cheek. Resting his head against the doctor's shoulder and sighing, happy.

Mazelinka must be waiting for the to return and they still had to attend to Nadia's invitation for tea.


End file.
